


She Shoots, She Scores (My Heart)

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Kara doesn't have powers, Oblivious Morons, Soccer AU, Yeah That's All I'm Tagging For Now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: “Of course I like Lena. We’re best friends.”“Here she goes again.” Lucy whispered to Jess who just sighed audibly.“Right. Because that’s totally what I meant when I said you liked each other.” Alex rolled her eyes but took a bite out of the few fries she had managed to sneak from Jess’s plate while she wasn’t looking.“Lena tell Alex we’re just best friends.” Kara nudged Lena playfully and gave her the look that meant she wanted Lena to fuck around with Alex.“Oh yes, the bestest of friends.” A sultry tone passed over Lena’s voice and Jess and Lucy knew she was up to no good. “We do everything together.”“Yep. Everything.” Kara smirked.“We go to practice together.”“We eat lunch together.”“We shower together.”ORKara Danvers is the star player of the National City Knights. She can run faster than anyone on the team and she can score a goal from midfield. But what she can't do is win over Lena's heart. Well... not yet anyways.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 383





	1. Wet For All The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a soccer au. And I realize that this is the third chaptered work I'm working on right now. So im terribly sorry if my actors au and bartender au are out a little late. whoops.

“Hamburgers are ready!” Eliza shouted from in front of the grill where four rows of meaty goodness were ready for the team to devour, or rather for their star player, Kara Danvers, to devour. 

The National City Knights were heading to the playoffs after they had recently won their last game against the Blueville Lions. So, on the night before their first game, the team decided to hold a small celebration because they’d made it this far. 

At hearing Eliza’s announcement, Kara stood up from where she’d been sitting with Lucy, Jess, and Lena in the grass. But before she started to sprint over towards where the rest of the team was heading, she made sure to pull Lena up with her. They were best friends after all and Kara would never leave her behind, even if that meant it stopped her from getting to the food by a few seconds. 

Lena followed close behind Kara, as the two of them were the fastest runners on the team. Lucy and Jess just giggled as they got up too.

“Those two are so dumb.” Lucy laughed.

“Right?!” Jess said as she saw the two shoving each other as they raced to the front of the line. “When will they realize they’re in love and not just ‘best friends?’” 

“When we intervene.” A voice cut in and both Jess and Lucy turned their heads to see Kara’s big sister had joined them. 

“We cannot intervene, Alex.” Jess cut in before Lucy could agree with the captain of their team. 

“And why not?” Alex asked.

“It’s just not right.” Jess said. 

“It’s been three years since they met that night as freshman and if they didn’t make a move then, they’re sure as hell not going to make one now. Which is why we have to do something.” Alex looked to Lucy to see if she agreed. 

“We’ll discuss it later. I, for one, want to eat before the girl with an infinite appetite scarfs everything down.” 

With their conversation finished, the girls headed to where the rest of the team had formed a line. They would be last. And that meant maybe they’d be lucky if they split one burger. Kara and Lena, however, had their plates stacked with food. Lena, of course, only grabbing food for Kara, but everyone pretended to ignore this fact because if they said something, Lena would get all blushy and embarrassed. And no one wanted that. Especially since the whole team thought Lena and Kara were so cute together. Well, they were still working on the together part. 

Lena and Kara were sat under a tree alone, chatting away passionately, when they were joined by the trio from earlier. But Kara and Lena were completely oblivious as they were engaged so deeply in each other. Lena noticed that Kara’s plate was void of hamburgers and picked one up off her plate and reached her hand out towards Kara, who willingly took a very large bite. And when Kara looked like a squirrel with its cheeks stuffed, the two laughed until Kara nearly started choking and then Lena looked a little worried. 

“Hey, fuckheads. Are you going to pay us any attention or are you going to continue being lost on planet oblivion?” Alex snickered as both Kara and Lena visibly jumped at the voices that interrupted their gazing at each other.

“Well, you would know about that planet since you’re currently on it.” Kara laughed and Lena looked to her and laughed too.

“What are you talking about?” Alex questioned.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Or should I say who I’m talking about.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“She doesn’t like me like that.”

“She does. And it’s painfully obvious.”

“Yeah like the fact that you and Lena like each other being painfully obvious?”

“Of course I like Lena. We’re best friends.”

“Here she goes again.” Lucy whispered to Jess who just sighed audibly.

“Right. Because that’s totally what I meant when I said you liked each other.” Alex rolled her eyes but took a bite out of the few fries she had managed to sneak from Jess’s plate while she wasn’t looking. 

“Lena tell Alex we’re just best friends.” Kara nudged Lena playfully and gave her the look that meant she wanted Lena to fuck around with Alex.

“Oh yes, the bestest of friends.” A sultry tone passed over Lena’s voice and Jess and Lucy knew she was up to no good. “We do everything together.”

“Yep. Everything.” Kara smirked.

“We go to practice together.”

“We eat lunch together.”

“We shower together.”

Alex choked on the water she was sipping down, accidentally getting some on Lucy.

“Eww. Gross, dude.” 

“Sorry, Luce. But what the fuck, Lena?”

“We’re very serious about water conservation, Alex. I don’t know why you’re surprised.”

“I’m done with you two. Done!”

Lena and Kara laughed until they could barely breathe, holding onto one another and their plates. Messing with Alex was their favorite pastime. And Alex could not stand it. 

“Oh c’mon, Alex. You’ve got to admit that was funny.” Lena said as she calmed down. 

“No, it wasn’t funny. I don’t need to envision you two in the locker room showers while the rest of the team is just around the corner.”

Lena picked up the burger that Kara had taken a bite out of earlier and took one herself before reaching over to Kara and letting her finish off the last few bites. 

“Have a sense of humor, Alex.” Kara said without looking at her, instead looking to Lena who took her hand back and just smiled at Kara with her head tilted to the side like some kind of puppy. It was cute and it was distracting. And everyone saw just how distracting it was because Kara completely forgot that she was talking to Alex in favor of staring back at Lena. But Alex wasn’t having any of it.

“Gay activity!” Alex shouted loud enough for the entire team to hear and everyone rushed over to begin spraying Kara and Lena with their water bottles.

“C’mon Alex, really?!” Kara shouted blindly in one direction because she could no longer see with water coming from every direction and she shielded Lena with her body so that the girl didn’t get wet from all the water.

Once Alex called for a ceasefire, the team stopped spraying Lena and Kara, and left to finish their food. 

“You guys suck.” Kara stood up and squeezed out the water from her practice jersey before sitting down with a pout. 

“You poor thing. I bet you hate being soaked from all these girls.”

“Lena!”

“God I love using innuendos on you.”

“Yeah I bet you would love using something else on her too.” Lucy cut in and Jess actually had to hold a giggle back. Alex just got up, mumbling something about how this was not meant for her ears.


	2. Showers Aren't The Only Thing That Make You Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara hit the showers after practice as the title implies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i didn't abandon this but i totally forgot about it. my bad.

“Hey, Lena, throw me that ball would you?” Kara shouted at Lena who was sat on the ground, tying her cleats before their daily thirty minute practice together. They always finished a day of training off together and since the rest of the team had already left, they had the field to themselves.

Lena looked to the ball next to her but didn’t move to throw it, instead smirking as she continued to tie her cleats slowly. 

“Lena, c’mon.” Kara laughed as she started walking towards Lena, who couldn’t hide a smile as the woman got closer and closer to her.

“Well, hello Kara.” Lena drew out her name. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Right. And I’m sure you didn’t hear me ask for the ball either?” Kara looked down at her, hands on her hips.

“Nope. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lena feigned innocence.

“You’re really a pain in my ass sometimes.” Kara smiled and shook her head as she began to walk away so that she could set up for a practice penalty kick.

“You’re welcome.” Lena punctuated with a wink as she grabbed her gloves and got up to follow Kara.

“We both know I’m not the masochist here.” 

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s statement in fake annoyance as she headed toward the net to take up her position as goalie. She leaned against one of the goal posts as she put her custom black and red gloves on, which also happened to be the main colors of the team. 

“Would you hurry up, Lena?”

“What? Is someone already eager to miss all their shots?”

“I don’t miss them all, you just happen to be one of the top-ranked goalies in the nation.”

“Coming from the girl who’s also just as good as I am.”

“I could never compare.”

“Oh shut up, smooth-talker. I know you’re trying to distract me.”

“Is it working?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Lena challenged her with the raise of an eyebrow.

Kara took no time in hesitating to make her shot. But Lena, as always, was laser-focused. She dove for the ball and managed to catch it just before it went into the top right corner of the net. 

“Very impressive, Kara.” Lena threw the ball back toward Kara. “Still not good enough to get by me though.”

“We have twenty five more minutes until we need to hit the showers. That’s more than enough time for me to get one by you.”

“Only one? You should really set higher goals for yourself, Danvers.”

The rest of their practice was filled with banter and trash talk as Lena saved almost every ball that came her way. By the end of it, Kara had gotten three balls in. One of which only happened because Kara had lifted up her shirt to wipe the sweat off her forehead and Lena got quite distracted by the sight of abs underneath.

“Are we still heading out to meet the rest of the team or did you wanna just go to my apartment for dinner?” Kara asked as she and Lena headed for the showers.

“Can we just order in and study tonight?” Lena countered. “I have a big exam this week and I really need to spend my free time focusing on that.”

“Yeah, wanna do pizza?”

“I was thinking chinese since we have that meeting tomorrow and I just know Coach Grant will bring pizza.”

“Shit, I forgot. You’re always so on top of things.”

“Not always…”

“Embracing your bottom energy I see.”

“Why wouldn’t I? It gets me laid.”

“Oh really?”

“You’d be surprised how far honesty goes. Telling a hot girl that I want to get railed and choked is pretty effective. You should try it some time.” They reached their lockers, which were of course right next to each other, and began grabbing their stuff for a shower and putting in the stuff they no longer needed.

“You say that as if I could be a bottom. Plus I don’t need help getting laid.”

“Yeah? When was the last time you had sex?” Lena playfully nudged Kara in the shoulder as if she didn’t already know the answer to that question.

“You would know considering you were there.” Kara sat down on the bench inside the locker room to take her uniform off and Lena did the same until they were both down to their sports bras and boxers. 

“Shut up. I walked in on you accidentally. Don’t say that as if you and I were the ones doing the deed.” Lena shoved more stuff in her locker while Kara just laughed. 

“Doing the deed? Seconds ago you were talking about getting railed and now you’re being a prude.”

“It’s a talent.” Lena got in one of the showers and tossed out her undergarments so that they were on the ground, still continuing her conversation with Kara even though she had turned the shower on. “Anyways, maybe you should consider a fuck buddy since that incident was three years ago.”

“I haven’t been interested in anyone since then.” Kara mumbled low but Lena didn’t hear her over the sound of running water. 

“Can’t believe that was the first time I officially saw you. Star player Kara Danvers fucking another member of the team. How scandalous.” Lena said overdramatically. 

“You say that like you haven’t fucked a few people on the team.” Kara stated as if she didn’t care about that fact, when in reality it bothered her a little bit. 

“They were one-night stands. That girl you were with, she wasn’t.” Lena had a point, but Kara pretended like it wasn’t serious.

“I already told you it was just casual. Plus she ended up transferring.”

“Yeah, after you broke her heart.”

“It wasn’t going to work out.”

“So you say. She seemed pretty invested.”

“Yeah, well, things change.” 

“If you say so, Danvers.” Lena could hear that Kara wanted the conversation to end so she started singing to herself as she washed the scent of sweat and grass away. 

Then, Kara got carried away in the sweetness of Lena’s voice and forgot that she was supposed to be showering too.

“Did you forget how to wash yourself off or something?” Lena asked as she poked her head out from behind the shower curtain because she had noticed that she hadn’t heard Kara get up yet.

“No, I didn’t forget.” Kara stood up and rushed over to the shower stall across from Lena’s. 

“You sure I don’t need to show you?” Lena said in the joking manner she always did when she said things like that. It made Kara feel things, and she hated that. She hated that Lena wasn’t interested in her the way she was interested in Lena. But, she’d get over it eventually. Maybe.

“Didn’t you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself?”

“Don’t worry, Kara. I always ask for consent.”

“Shut up and finish already.”

“That’s what she said.”

“I hope you know I just rolled my eyes at you.” 

“Really? Maybe I should come over there and watch you do it again.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“You haven’t turned the water on yet.”

“Whatever, it’s going on now.”

“That’s also what she said.”

“Would you shut up.”

“Come make me.”

Kara just groaned. How was she ever going to control her feelings for Lena if she kept saying things like that? Kara just hoped when they got back to her apartment that things would calm down for her own sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone following my actress au... that's coming out tomorrow as long as i pull my shit together

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love a good innuendo or double entendre


End file.
